Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to virtual machines. More particularly, embodiments relate to monitoring virtual machines for alert conditions.
A virtual machine (VM) may emulate operation of a run-time environment in a physical machine so that an operating system (OS) executing in the VM is unaware of the virtualized environment. In some circumstances, a single individual (e.g., user) may simultaneously use multiple VMs in order to perform different tasks. For example, the user might start a first process on a first VM and then switch to a second VM in order to start a second process or otherwise interact with the second VM. If the first process on the first VM encounters an error, the virtualization agnostic nature of the OS in the first VM may result in the user being unaware of the error while interacting with the second VM.